The Secret Life of Astrid (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"Why are we waiting? Shouldn't we stop her at her house?" Spiro asked when the others were waiting for Astrid to come out. Eska shushed Spiro and kept looking out of her window, "We don't want her to know we're onto her. Besides, we still don't know if that's the case." "But, didn't someone say that Papa uses the sparkling water to protect the village?" Bash asked. "Well, Felipe was the one who said Astrid might have a date," Eska retorted, "We wait. When she sneaks into the bushes, we make our move." After waiting for what seemed like forever, they spotted Astrid with the basket. Astrid looked to see if anyone would follow her. No one came, so she sneaked into the bushes. Eska signaled the others, and they followed her out of her house and through the bushes. Once out of the village, they tried to figure out where Astrid went next. Eska pointed to the dirt, "Footprints! And they're fresh. She must've went this way." Eska pointed left and they followed her. However, as soon as the footprints disappeared, they stopped. Eska looked everywhere, but she could not find them, "Wait...where're the footprints? Where're the footprints?!" "Eska, madam," Felipe started to shiver a bit, "I don't mean to be a party pooper, but we've walked a long way to find nothing!" "Yea," Spiro agreed, "Can't we just go back home?" "No way!" Eska denied, "We can't let Astrid face Gargamel herself! She'll get squashed!" The others looked at each other with concern. "We have to keep going. We have to stop her." Guilt filled their faces as they thought about what she had said. Finally, Benny sighed and walked over to her, "Um...Eska? I'm...gonna have to go with them." "What?! Why?!" Eska realized, "Uh, I, mean, pff! Why...not...? I, I mean-" "Well, it's...it's just," Benny traced a circle in the melting snow with his foot, "What if it's not our business?" "Oui," Felipe agreed, "If she had wanted us to join in, she would've said so." "But, do you guys realize," Eska spoke up, "That Astrid is about to face a BIG threat to our village?! BY HERSELF?!" Just as Benny was about to speak, they heard a cry of distress coming from their left. When they rushed to see what the problem is, they saw a horde of ogres trying to hunt down a family of squirrels. "C'mon, little squirrels!" The leader spoke to them, "Time for dinner!" "Hey!" Eska called to them. They spun around to spot her and suddenly, their tongues were sticking out. "Hey, boss!" the second ogre called out, "Let's eat these guys instead!" "I agree!" First ogre nodded and sharpened his knives, "Let's hunt these blue guys down!" Soon enough, Eska and her friends were fighting against hunting ogres. But, as much as Eska tried to fight them off, her magic was useless. Felipe tried using his sword to defend himself, but the ogre just bit the end off. "What the heck?!" Felipe looked at his bitten sword, "He ate my sword!" "And it looks like they're craving more!" Spiro said as the six were surrounded. "It was an honor serving with you, mon amis," Felipe saluted to them. "Here, here," Bash beamed. As the ogres caved in on the six Smurfs, a beam of yellow light came shining upon them, and lightning struck their behinds. When they turned around, they spotted a Smurf with glowing cheek emblems. Eska looked up and gasped. "Astrid?!" Previous Next Category:The Secret Life Of Astrid chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story